Dead Nightingale
by Dissonanita
Summary: 11 year old, Lucinia Muerte was sent to Azkaban for the murder of her parents, Jackson and Kendra Muerte. She was found covered in her parents blood. It is said she used her power over the dead to rip apart her own parents. It has yet to be determined if that is what happened. The minister of Magic has allowed Lucinia to be released from Azkaban during the school year to attend Hog
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

I stood in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The walls were covered in moving pictures of, I am assuming, old headmasters and headmistresses. Next to me stood Auror Rose, dressed in Auror robes, she looked like she was in her late twenty's. Her blonde was up in a bun, her green eyes were cold and unmoving. I knew for a fact my wand, 8" thestral tail hair, the wood itself was a mix of yew, elder and oak, a very rare combination. It was a very rare wand.

"Hello Miss Lucinia Muerte." said a kind voice

A older man walked up to us. Dressed in blue robes, his beard and hair was silver. He has tall and skinny. But what caught my attention was his blue eyes filled with such kindness.

"Hello." I said

"Albus Dumbledore." Rose said as she stuck out her hand. "I will be her personally guard till further notice."

"Mrs. Rose White." said Dumbledore shaking her hand

I snickered. She glared at me as I smiled up at her.

"If you two don't mind, the Minster thought it would be best to sort her here in the office a day before the other students arrive." said Dumbledore waved his wand to make a stool appear. "Miss Muerte if you please."

I sat on the stools facing Rose. I felt something being put on top of my head.

"A witch with the power necromancy. I know where to put you...SLYTHERIN!" said a weird voice

The weight was lifted from my head. I hopped off the stood and faced Dumbledore. In his hand was a ratty old hat. Was that where the voice came from?

"You two will share a room. The head of Slytherin House is Professor Snape." said Dumbledore

The office door opened to reveled a thin man dressed in black. with a very large, hooked nose, black greasy hair and dark eyes. He had a cold domineer about him.

"Follow me." he said as he walked out

We followed down to what seemed to be the dungeons. What school has dungeons? We stopped at a stone wall. A blank stone wall.

"Pureblood." said Snape

The wall opened up and reveled a living room. The walls were stone as was the floor. There were green rugs here and there. There was a stone fireplace with green fire sparking. In front of the fireplace was a green and silver couch and two matching shelves. To the left and right were doors.

"To the right are the girl's dorms and to the left are the boys dorms. This is the common room." said Snape as he walked out

"Friendly guy, isn't he?" I said

"Just peachy." said Rose

Went through the door on the right to find our room. It was at the end of the hall. On the door had to plates. One had my name the other had Rose's. I opened the door to find two full size beds dressed in green and silver. My trunk was next to the bad farthest from the door. Across from me was anther door leading to the bathroom and on the wall to our right was too wardrobes. Another truck, Rose's, was next to the other bed.

"Not bad." I said looking around. "I'm guessing green and silver is a common theme here?"

"It's the Slytherin house colors. Didn't your parents tell you about Hogwarts?" asked Rose

"Nope." I said as I walked over to my bed and hopped on to it. "You went to Hogwarts didn't you?"

"I did. I was in Ravenclaw House. I never been in the Slytherin rooms before now." said Rose

"Tell me about Hogwarts. Starting with what you know about Slytherin." I said

Rose sat on the other bed facing me. "Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Their colors are green and silver, their symbol and animal is a snake. The founder was Salazar Slytherin, because of his mistrust of muggle-borns and half-bloods he wanted Slytherin house to have all Pureblood witches and wizards. Slytherins are know for producing dark wizards and for being cunning, resourcefulness, determination and for their love of power."

"No wonder I'm in Slytherin." I said. "What about Ravenclaw?"

Rose laughed. "Tomorrow. It's time for bed."

Both of us got dressed in our pajamas. Mine was shorts and a tank top while Rose was in fluffy pants and a t-shirt. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was nice to be in a real bed again.

The next morning I dressed in my Slytherin robes while Rose was in her normal Auror robes. Thankfully Rose knew where the Great Hall was even from the dungeons. She said it was because her potions class was down here. I didn't care I wanted food.

We made it to the Great Hall and we were they only ones there. The other students were arriving later night. Food was already out for us and it looked so good. We sat at a table close to the wall. Rose said it was the Slytherin table. I was already staking my plate high with food.

"Hungry?" asked Rose

I was only able to nod, my mouth was full of food.

"Didn't they feed you?" asked Rose

I swallowed. "You try eating with dementers nearby and outside your cell."

"Is it really that bad?" questioned Rose

"Yes." I said before shoving food back into my mouth.

~Later that night~

I was back at the Slytherin table with Rose across from me looking serious again. Rose said I had to wait for the food. The professors were at a long table facing the hall on a raised floor. Dumbledore sat in the middle, the chair on his right was empty. Rose informed me it was for Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration teacher. Then Rose told me Gryffindor and Slytherin hated each other.

The double doors opened up and students poured in. Before I could get happy Rose told me they were they upperclassmen and we had to wait for the first years, like me, to get sorted. Soon an older, tall lady walked in with a line of students. I assume and hope that is McGonagall and the first years.

I heard the whispers among my Slytherin upperclassmen. "That girl is she?" "That's Lucinia Muerte!" "With a guard too!" "How could the Minister of Magic release a murder from Azkaban?" I sighed I mean really if you are going to whisper about someone do it where the can't hear you.

I looked back to the professors and infront now was a stool and the talking hat. Where did they come from? Dumbledore stood up. I want food.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. The Minister of Magic will like me to inform all that Lucinia Muerte will be attending school here and that safety measures have been made. If you or your parents have any concerns, you may speak to me or Miss Muerte's guard, Auror Rose White." said Dumbledore as Rose stood up and bowed when he said her name. "Miss Muerte has been sorted in to Slytherin and for her next seven years here, I assure you, you are all safe. Thank you."

Food?

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses." said McGonagall as she picked up the old hat

No food. I sighed, at this rate I was going to start crying.

"Hermione Granger." called McGonagall

A girl with really bushy brown hair walked up and sat on the stool. She went to Gryffindor. Next was a kinda cute boy with white blonde hair slicked back, Draco Malfoy. McGonagall didn't even get to set the hat on his head when it shouted Slytherin.

"Oh course." I heard Rose

"Rose?" I asked as tilled my head to the side

"That is Draco Malfoy, only son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." said Rose

"I know them. They are a very high up Pureblood family." I said

She nodded.

"Harry Potter." called McGonagall

A skinny boy with black hair and glasses walked up. The whispers started again about the boy who lived. The hat sorted him into Gryffindor. It was going to be a fun year.

Then the food appeared after all the first years were sorted in their new houses.

"Lucinia your drooling. And your house is staring." Rose pointed out

I looked over and sure enough I was getting stared at. "Let them Rose. I am so hungry!"

I started filling my plate full of food. I love whoever cooks here this food is sooooo good. I was humming to myself as I ate with Rose laughing at me. Then I heard the whispering.

"Malfoy go over and say hi." said a boys voice

"I bet he is too afraid." mocked another

"I am not." I am guessing that was Draco

"Then I bet you 100 galleons."

"Deal."

I heard someone sit next to me but move a little bit away. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw it was indeed Draco Malfoy. I looked to Rose and by the look on her face I knew she heard the whisper too.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Do you have questions about Lucinia?" Rose asked

"I came to introduce myself." said Draco

I whipped my hands and mouth clean with my napkin before I turned and faced him, making sure that the damn skirt didn't rise up. I stuck out my hand in turn he slowly grabbed it and shake it.

"My name is Lucinia Muerte." I said with my best smile

"Draco Malfoy." he said

I made my grip tighter, pulling him close to me. Rose was calmly eating knowing I wasn't and couldn't harm the blonde boy.

"Tell your friends that next time they feel like whispering they shouldn't be so loud so the said person they are whispering about doesn't hear." I whispered gentle in his ear before lightly kissing his cheek.

I let him go and he wondered back to his friends who jumped right into the questioning. I giggled to myself.

"What did you do after you told him about the whispering?" asked Rose

"Kissed his cheek."

She shook her head. This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Potions

stared at myself that was reflected back at me in the mirror. My black hair was still straight but had gotten longer during my summer vacation at Azkaban. It now hanged past my shoulders but I could see all the different layers in my hair from the last time I had it layered. My natural yet unusual purple eyes seemed to have dulled a bit. I sighed before walking out of the bathroom already dressed in my Slytherin robes. Rose was waiting for me dressed in her normal robes.

"Ready Lucinia?" she asked

"Let the whispers, questions and annoyance begain." I told her as we walked out the door

We walked down the stairs to the common room. Slytherins were walking out of the hole heading to breakfast. When they saw me and Rose the parted to let us through. As we were walking to breakfast we heard footsteps running to us. Rose went to guard mode and had her wand out and hidden. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Muerte, why did you kiss me?" he demanded

"I wouldn't call that a kiss. It was just a mere peck on the cheek." I told him. "I doubt mommy and daddy would like you talking to me so if I were you I would stay far away from me. I am very dangerous after all."

Rose didn't put away her wand till Malfoy walked off. We walked to the Great Hall and sat on the end closet to the professors. I was enjoying the food as always when Snape handed me a piece of paper. He was handing them out to everyone. It was my class schedule.

Now potions wasn't fun. I was next to Malfoy. I was about to go to the land of dreams when Snape busted through the door.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few." said Snap looking right at Draco Malfoy. "Who possess the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensure the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some on you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

Following his gaze I found he was staring at poor Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Said Snape

Harry shook his head and his friend, a smart girl with very bushy hair, hand shot up.

"Don't know? Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you t bezoar?" asked Snape

"I don't know, sir." said Harry

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape

Tried of watching I decided to jump in.

"If you added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you get a sleeping potion so strong its called the Drought of the Living Death. A bezoar is found in a goat. And there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsban its the same thing."

"Miss Muerte. Our other new celebrity." said Snape turning on me

"I wouldn't call me a celebrity. I bet every signal one of their families wants me back in Azkaban."

"A point from Slytherin." said Snape not happy he had to take a point from his beloved house

I was about to say more when I hear a very mad Rose telling me no. I sighed waiting for class to be over.

During our first flying lesson with the Gryffindors stood next to Mr. Malfoy with Rose at my back. Broomsticks laid at our feet.

"Good afternoon, class." said a lady with eyes as yellow as a cats

"Good afternoon, madam Hooch." we chanted

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." said Madam Hooch

Oh joy.

"What are you waiting for? Step up to the left side of your broomstick." she said. "Come on now, hurry up. Stick your hand over the broom and say 'Up'."

We did as we were told but instead of joining in with the class and saying up. I just moved my hand over the broom and it few right into my grub.

"Well done, Miss Muerte." said madam Hooch

Harry Potter's flew up almost immediately after saying up as did Draco Malfoy's but he didn't like that I didn't have to say a word. Everyone else was having problems.

"With feeling." said Madam Hooch

Harry's friend, the red haired boy, his flew up and whacked him in the face. I couldn't help but giggle which earned me a weird looked from Malfoy.

Once we all had our brooms in our hands, madam Hooch moved on.

"Now once you've got hold of your broo., I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end." said madam Hooch

I mounted my broom waiting for me to die of boredom.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two." madam Hooch blew her whistle

A Gryffindor boy started to fly off. Nothing him or Madam Hooch said would make him come back down. Poor thing ran into some walls and fell off the broom but a statue...never mind he hit the ground and Madam Hooch rushed to the hospital wing, telling us not to fly off. Malfoy picked up a little glass ball.

"Did you see his face? If he had squeezed this, he'd remembered to fall on his fat arse." said Draco

Arse? Does he mean ass? I was raised in America for only a short time but the English still amaze me with how they say things.

"Give it here, Malfoy." said Harry

"No. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." said Malfoy as he stepped on to his broom. "How about on the roof?"

Sighing I turned to Rose. "I'm done."

"Lucinia we need to stay." she told me

"Why?" I asked as I heard cheering Harry had the ball

Soon McGonagall came out calling Harry. Everyone thought he was in trouble and I had enough.

"Are you all that blind? She was smiling I highly doubt he is in trouble." I said. "Rose I am going to my next class. I am done."

I walked off not caring if my bodyguard was following or not.


End file.
